Fuirim
History and Culture The men of Fuirdor, a large but harsh land north of Dorwinion, slightly east of Dale and reaching all the way to the Red Mountains. The Fuirim themselves count all of the north forest, tundra and even some of Forodwaith as their land. Though few actually inhabit those unforgiving and harsh environments. Like all of the Northmen, the men here were part of the group of early easterlings fleeing from the terrors of Melkor in Hildorien to the western lands after the Eldar. They were among those of House Beor and Marach, both of which would later travel to Beleriand. The ancestors of the Hadorians dwelt in the north-east of the Sea, in the woods that there came near to the shores. The ancestors of the Beorians had reached the feet of the high hills to the south-west. When the two houses departed fleeing from the men of darkness, many sub-tribes of both peoples stayed behind, those who stayed behind (including the men of dorwinion, dale, and the Fuirim) began to occupy and fortify many parts of northern Rhovanion. They pushed the dark men of Palisor back, and the men to the west of the Fuirim met with the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, and founded the towns of Dale and Esgaroth as the years passed, flourishing with trade with Erebor established beside them. At a time in which no living Fuirim can remember or any records can date the Fuirim designed brilliant temples in worship of the kings. Though many believe it was the Fuirim who built the Temples in an advanced time it was the Avari who built them when they stayed in the lands of the Fuirim in honor of Illuvatar. They left for the west long before the Fuirim came. The Fuirim had no such luck, and stayed as scattered tribes, although they developed a unique culture to the Northmen, revolving around animals and their meanings. They believe that all animals have a king who is immortal. Each clan has an animal dedicated to them. They believe these animal kings have certain powers. They believe each of the animal kings are like gods. For example they believe the Bear King Barvuskular is capable of making his warriors extremely powerful so the Shamans attempt to bottle this Power in specially brewed elixir, using special herbs said to have been touched by his hand, obtainable only by them. This brew is called Barvuskular’s Brew, and renders its user strength more powerful than normal to a human. The Fuirim see Barvuskular is seen as the king of Hunting, war, and Leadership. They did however become organized enough to develop a complex governing system, where the Fuirim land is divided into 6 pieces of land, and each of the six being lead by one of the six clans chiefs. The clans are lead by a chief, chiefdom is hereditical. The chieftains are also responsible for the well-being of the inhabitants of their land. The first chieftains are elected by the elders of the villages inside the land of the clan, and from there on the rule is determined by blood, and the eldest child, male or female. If a chieftain has no heirs, then the cycle is begun again, regardless of close blood to a previous chieftain. For example, if Chieftain ‘A’ is killed prematurely in battle, Chief ‘A’s Sister or uncle cannot inherit the leadership. Determining clan Leadership is based upon prowess in battle, leadership skills, and charity. The clans are required to send tribute, troops, and specialty goods for trade. If the clans decide a chief is unfit to rule while he is still alive, they can call for a trial of blood to determine whether he is fit to continue to rule or if it should be passed on to the next of kin or to another family altogether. The Trial of Blood is observed when a new potential rival is chosen, and both opponents engage in a bloody and focused battle where each much cut the belly of their elbow using a long knife, designed specially for the Trial. Whichever contestant lasts the longest (without dying or passing out) or ends with the most cuts before the Elders deem unsafe is the new Chieftain. In wartimes, a different Trial is called to elect a War Chieftain out of the six Chieftains based upon his tactical skill. The War Chieftain is in charge of the military of the Fuirim in times of war, and during war determines how many men each clan is obligated to send, where to position armies, which armies to position and all other thing related to war. When war broke out between the Taiyafen Empire and the Reunited Kingdom, the Northmen of Dale and Esgaroth, King Bard the second, moved to action by his pledge of friendship to Elessar went around the kingdoms of Rhovanion, eventually approaching the Fuirim. The Clan Chieftains all came to a similar consensus to ally themselves with the other Northmen. They marched with Dale and the Reunited Kingdom to attack the Taiyafen, with some Fuirim, Dalish and Reunited Kingdom troops attempting attack by crossing the Orocarni and flooding into Imperial Land from the North. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nljmGGK3BILivJtVz2xEPElu-wKnmk7BJAiFYvID02I/edit?usp=sharing